


Dumb Dumb

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Banter, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Changkyun the Shitty Vampire, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Kihyun the Long Suffering Other Half, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Minhyuk & Co. the Enablers, Non-Linear Narrative, Suspension Of Disbelief, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, garlic bread, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “But Kihyun.” Changkyun sputters, throat closing up. “Garlic bread though.”





	Dumb Dumb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943470) by [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/pseuds/boonies). 



So Kihyun’s twenty four now, and old enough that he can’t drink caffeine after four or pull all nighters anymore, but he’s too young for his taste buds to die just because his other half’s batshit crazy.

___

The first time it had happened, only three weeks had passed since Changkyun’s transition, and Kihyun was still so happy to see him in one piece he hadn’t even made fun of the younger.

(Present Kihyun regrets that concern down to the very last fibre of his vapid chest cavity, because not only had then been a prime blackmail opportunity, maybe beating some sense into Changkyun would have prevented this ongoing pattern. Negative reinforcement, something something conditioning. Except Kihyun’s been letting Changkyun come first every time they fuck whenever he does the dishes on his own accord, as a part of Kihyun’s efforts to eradicate the fruit flies nesting in their apartment, and the younger still forgets 6/7 days of the week. Maybe he should just give up, because Lassie’s clearly an intellectual calibre above his other half.

Back to the worse half though.)

The first time it had happened Kihyun had gasped, patting Changkyun a few times on the head and making sure he was still breathing, before running to grab the blood bag kit from their coat closet and muscle memory working to fill a pint bag for Changkyun to suckle in order to soothe the inflammation as he loaded them both into his shitty sedan and sped to the hospital, flicking off two police officers he ran into on the way.

A kind receptionist had greeted them at the entrance of Noir ER, and an antidote had been administered within seconds by an nurse. They kept Changkyun for a few hours, to check his vitals since he was still young, but they had been on their way shortly later, Kihyun even agreeing to stop at a Starbucks on the way home since Changkyun was sulking and hot chocolate always cheered him up.

Four years later, Kihyun strolls through the same ER doors, Changkyun’s face buried in his neck to lap at the trickling blood in the wound he made ten minutes prior, because blood bags are like 100 won a piece. Kihyun could get like, one and a half packs of gum with that cash. Maybe a fountain drink too, if they’re both on offer. Hyorin doesn’t bother greeting them, but raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Do I even want to know?”

“Guess.” Kihyun shrugs, grabbing a form to fill out while Changkyun whines and chokes.

“Did he put the fake Parmesan on his pasta again?”

“Nope.”

“Did he order chicken with the sauce?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t have time for this.” Hyorin sighs, snatching the form from Kihyun and grabbing a syringe and antidote from her desk drawer. Changkyun extends his arm immediately. Technically it’s supposed to be administered by someone… anyone with any sort of license, but Changkyun’s a regular. “What did he do this time?”

“Alfredo.” Kihyun rolls his eyes, remembering Changkyun collapsed at the kitchen table, remnants of the white cream pasta sauce on his lips. “The garlic was so strong I could smell it as soon as I walked in.”

“I don’t know what surprises me more.” Hyorin chides, pulling the needle back out and tossing it in the trash bin under her desk. That’s probably not procedure. “That he’s still alive, or that you’re still together.”

“Definitely the latter.” Kihyun sighs, waiting for Changkyun to start breathing normally again. “He’s like undead now or some shit. Hard to kill.”

“It was worth it.” Are Changkyun’s first words, eyes glassy and he reminisces the meal from twenty minutes ago. “God, it was worth it.”

“Okay.” Kihyun acquiesces. “Maybe the former.”

Hyorin snorts.

It’s silent on the way home, because part of the stability in their relationship directly depends on Kihyun pretending to steep in an angry silence while Changkyun pretends to mope in an apologetic one, but both of them are having the same conversation in their head.

“This is technically your fault.” Changkyun would have said.

“Everything is your fault.” Kihyun would retort dismissively. “This, that, climate change, slave labour, Apple getting rid of earphone jacks.”

“Before I met you I ate like 1.7 meals a day and 1.4 of those meals were chips I stole from work.” Changkyun would continue. “But then you had to be all fancy cooking fancy food-”

“Changkyun I made you fried rice with a microwave and hair straightener.”

“And now I have a palate!” Changkyun would continue. Kihyun’s still not sure Changkyun actually knows what a palate is. “And I can’t just _stop_ eating garlic because all of a sudden it’s going to kill me!”

“Do you even hear yourself?!”

“I have _tastes_ now.” Changkyun would groan, sprawling his limbs to the point where they’re a driving hazard.

Kihyun had a lot of concerns when Changkyun was first turned, most of them related to the younger’s newfound blood lust and how their relationship was going to proceed, but Changkyun had been able to control the hunger near immediately. He got used to wearing sunscreen and purchasing UV clothing within a few days, and habituated himself to the increase in strength within a few weeks. They’ve moved past every major obstacle Kihyun fretted about after the accident, and are still as together as ever, but four years down the line Changkyun still can’t stop fucking eating garlic.

“This is absurd.” Kihyun sighs, bringing the car to a stop as they hit traffic getting back onto campus. He turns to his right in hopes he can make fun of Changkyun’s shirt to feel better, but finds the bloodsucker burrowed into his hoodie, eyes closed, breathing steadily.

Fucking-

“What do I get out of this relationship.” Kihyun sighs, slapping the steering wheel.

“Dick.” Changkyun whispers, trying to cover it up as a snore. “Really good dick.”

Kihyun rips down the collar of Changkyun’s sweater long enough for him to hiss at the heat, before turning his attention back to the wheel.

“What do I get out of this relationship.” Kihyun sighs.

Changkyun has the sense to continue sleeping.

___

Kihyun, truthfully, thinks that this is his fault, not that he’d admit it to anyone less than death.

He doesn’t blame himself because of Changkyun’s hellishly low food standards, but because joining the Wellington Society—a more casual dining club for male vampires—had been his idea, and that’s where Changkyun had met Jooheon, Minhyuk, Hoseok, and the rest of those fuckers.

In his defense, Changkyun had been concerningly quiet right after the attack.

Sure, he was more or less the same around Kihyun after a few days, and his parents after a few weeks, but out in public he hid behind anyone familiar, rarely spoke unless questioned directly, and generally had the mannerisms of a skittish doe. He’d want to order in instead of eat out, revise at his desk instead of at the library, and started spending more and more of his time alone.

Doctor Park had emphasized the importance of a support system in the first few weeks after a turning, and since Changkyun wasn’t going to find one himself Kihyun figured he’d do the ground work for him. Wellington had been relatively easy to find, and it wasn’t as if there were a lot of vampire societies on campus to choose from, so even if Minhyuk’s character was a little… suspect, beggars couldn’t be choosers.

He didn’t have to ask to know that Changkyun wouldn’t want to take part, so he dragged the boy out out of his room one night under hot chocolate premises and arranged for Minhyuk and Hoseok to ambush them inside the cafe. Changkyun can pretend to be stubborn all he wants, but he likes attention too much to not like Hoseok and gets inducted by the end of the week.

It’s not like he’s jealous when Changkyun starts spending all his time with the other members, and it was Kihyun’s idea in the first place, but his pride is tender and overworked and with the species gap it’s not hard for him to feel lonely. Kihyun starts to expand his social circle and starts to see his boyfriend less and less, defensively or offensively he doesn’t know, until they barely exchange small smiles, lips pulled taught against gritted teeth, the once or twice they might run into each other a week, despite being next door neighbours.

On a Friday night, there’s a knock on his door, and Kihyun’s taught himself better than to have expectations but he’s still disappointed when he opens it to find some guy who’s probably his RA.

“I’m Hyunwoo.” He greets, holding out a hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Kihyun nods, voice barely civil. “But I’m kind of busy right now-”

“Minhyuk sent me.” Hyunwoo continues.

“Changkyun’s room is next door.” Kihyun sighs, amidst shutting the door, but Hyunwoo’s half through the frame before Kihyun can return to Sam Smith and his second box of Chocopies.

“To see you.” Hyunwoo goes on, grip on the door firm, and Kihyun briefly wonders if Hyunwoo’s a vampire too, but the bulging green veins on his arm suggest otherwise. “I’m Minhyuk’s boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Kihyun loosens his grip and lets Hyunwoo in.

It’s silent for a few seconds.

Kihyun’s expecting a lecture of some sort, or some long winding tale of Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s tragedy abounding love where the moral lies in Kihyun being a petty asshole. Or just a fist to the face, because Hyunwoo could definitely manage at least that without any fear of retribution.

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Huh?” Kihyun replies absentmindedly, eyes trained to see if Hyunwoo’s hands move. The right one does, but only to rest on Kihyun’s left shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo repeats.

“Huh.” Kihyun responds; something about Hyunwoo’s unfocused, blank gaze makes him complete the meaning of life.

“It’s not easy on our end either.” Hyunwoo explains, before a second wave of silence.

“Oh.” Kihyun replies, brain a little overwhelmed, and when he parts his lips to form the syllables he tastes salinity. “Oh. Can we pretend I’m not crying?”

Minhyuk and the other bats are in line at the local blood bank so Kihyun follows Hyunwoo back to Minhyuk’s apartment so they can ‘talk.’ Kihyun was expecting some profound life advice, or at least some experience on Hyunwoo’s end, but instead he gets sat down on a wrinkled leather couch that’s seen better days and Hyunwoo starts to read him a sixty slide power point presentation about the emotional stress of a newborn Dracula clearly made by Minhyuk, but his voice wavers so monotonously that Kihyun’s toppled over in peals of laughter by slide seven and falls asleep before Hyunwoo can finish.

He wakes up hours later to Hyunwoo trying to load him onto Changkyun’s back without touching his ass, and after a few extra moments of collecting his corpse self Kihyun cuts the guy some slack and wraps his legs around Changkyun’s waist. “It’s not that far of a walk back; you don’t have to carry me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Changkyun shrugs, hiking Kihyun up on his back. “It’s fine. Now that I’ve got fangs and shit you’re more like a large boulder instead of a small mountain.”

Kihyun bites his ear in lieu of responding, forgets that they were awkward until they’re back at his room, and things get better after that. Hyunwoo’s nice, nice enough that Kihyun ends up getting along with Minhyuk against all odds, and the other five prove to be decent people. Meeting them might be the second best thing that’s happened to him, he even thinks at one point, until Jooheon’s birthday party when their scaly ass reptilian colours show.

“What the hell?” Kihyun asks, opening the door to get their pizza order and seeing three boxes of garlic bread. “How are Hyunwoo and I supposed to eat all this garlic bread?”

“Dibs on the side pieces!” Jooheon screams, stealing one from the bottom of the delivery man’s stack and back off to the kitchen.

“Can they eat garlic?” Kihyun asks, looking to Hyunwoo for clarification. “Changkyun can’t eat garlic.”

“They’re all allergic.” Hyunwoo nods, standing up and grabbing his car keys. “I don’t think we’re all going to fit in one car though so you’re going to have to grab your keys.”

What.

“Save at least one corner for me!” Hoseok screeches, practically jumping down the flight of stares to battle Jooheon for… garlic bread.

“Hyung, you can eat this shit?” Changkyun asks, trailing after, pouting at the food. “I accidentally got the garlic sauce on my chicken once and had to go to the ER.”

“Nope. Hyunwoo drives us to the ER.” Jooheon explains, interrupted when Hoseok inhales an entire half loaf in one go.

What.

“Really?” Changkyun asks, _excited_ for some reason. _Encouraged_ for some reason.

What.

“Aaaaaaah.” Minhyuk coos, about to airplane a slice into Changkyun’s mouth.

“Im Changkyun.” Kihyun growls. “If you eat that we are breaking up on the spot.”

Changkyun looks at Minhyuk like he’s got the answer.

What.

“Up to you.” Minhyuk shrugs, eating the bread himself. He shoves another piece in, face already turning red. “Sex or garlic bread?”

Changkyun looks torn enough for Kihyun to get his keys so he doesn’t have to face this humiliation head on.

“You sanction this?” Kihyun shrieks, trying to wring one last drop of reason out of Hyunwoo.

“It’s that or he hides it and eats while I’m gone and there’s no one to drive him to the ER.” Hyunwoo shrugs. “We have a once a week limit on how often he can go.”

What.

“It’s like lactose intolerant people eating ice cream.” Hyunwoo explains, as the two of them wait for the five heathens to finish filling out their insurance forms at the Noir ER. “Sometimes they just think its worth it.”

“Lactose intolerant people get gas-y for an hour.” Kihyun seethes. “They go into _anaphalactic shock_.”

“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo sighs, expression turning serious. “I wasn’t going to say this, but I think it’s something you should learn early on.”

“What?”

“Vampires.” Hyunwoo starts, patting Kihyun’s shoulder. “Kihyun, vampires are dumb.”

___

Kihyun’s dumb heads to Jooheon’s after they get through traffic, probably to relive his fucking Alfredo experience, and Kihyun decides that desperate times call for desperate measures. It’s time to bring in the big guns.

He logs onto Pornhub.

There’s a lot of demand for vampiric porn of all varieties. Some of it is fake, some of it’s real, but some of the more convincing videos have comment sections that turn into mini forums regarding human vampiric relationships. Sure, don’t believe everything you read online, but his only real life resources have kink negotiated how often one of them gets sent to the Noir ER a week so Kihyun doesn’t want to put too much faith in them either.

An epiphany comes not from an actual comment, but from a video where a dominatrix is dragging a pendant up and down her sub’s body, bruises erupting in the undiluted silver’s wake.

Kihyun can’t control what Changkyun orders, but for now keeping all the garlic locked up still in their apartment locked up seems like a start. He’s got a few necklaces…

___

Two weeks later, Kihyun comes back and Changkyun’s on the kitchen floor, but it’s not his throat closing up.

Instead there are deep purple stains running from his fingertips, fading as they get to his elbows, and the small dish Kihyun stores garlic in is broken near the sink.

Are you fucking—

“I was really craving jokbal.” Changkyun mutters, sheepish now that Kihyun’s actually ignoring him on the way to the hospital. “And you can’t eat jokbal without-”

“If you do not shut up within negative five seconds you are going to let me rip your throat out.” Kihyun replies.

___

“If you think about this long-term, this is sort of an improvement.” Hyorin reasons, as a nurse sprays Changkyun’s hands down with an ointment. “He’s not near death?”

“That’s only because his hands hurt too much to move the food to his mouth.”

___

“Kihyun-”

“I’m staying at Yoongi’s for a few days.” Kihyun interrupts, tossing the car keys to Changkyun as an afterthought. He’ll need them to get to the blood bank on Thursday since Hyunwoo’s got a game this week.

“Kihyun! Wait I-”

___

Changkyun was attacked on his birthday.

It wasn’t in an alley, or outside some club, or anything like the movies. They were out in broad daylight, buying cup noodles and alcohol at the corner store, and they were going to leave when Kihyun realised he left his gloves on the counter so he ran back in to get them.

When he comes back out Changkyun’s sprawled on the pavement, a circle of cars stopped around them, and a looming figure that Kihyun doesn’t observe too closely escapes by weaving through the high rises. He’s still at first, shocked, but then he’s rushing forward, and someone’s already calling an ambulance but he’s yelling at them anyway in case it helps the ambulance get here faster. He’s clutching Changkyun’s head, neck, where most of the blood seems to be flowing, trying to compress the bleeding with his scarf, face, anything, but it’s all a blur of hyperventilation and brisk air until the moment Changkyun’s eyes open, pupils black, and he stands up with so much force he launches into the car across from them, denting the hood.

What the fuck?

Kihyun realises what’s happening pretty early on, when Changkyun steps out of the dent and spins around, glaring at the sunlight, and the new canines seal the deal. People start evacuating their cars, screaming, knowing that newborns don’t have much control as they adjust to their senses, but Kihyun is frozen in place.

This can’t be happening.

Changkyun’s screeching now, probably half because of the sun and half because of the thirst, and he looks like he’s about to tail after a poor taxi driving uncle when Kihyun loses it.

“IM CHANGKYUN YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” He screams, and in his head it comes out very badass and not at all whiney but in reality he was probably crying and sounded like a pelican. “YOU ALWAYS PULL THIS STUPID SHIT!”

“Just fucking run!” Someone, probably a store owner locking his door, had screamed. Changkyun had turned his head, eyes narrowed in his direction, which really only served to set Kihyun off more.

“I’m older than you you brat! Who the hell do you think you’re glaring at?!” He continued, coat growing misty with an angry sweat. “It’s my fucking birthday! And what are you doing? Off going to try and drain some poor taxi driving uncle?! You haven’t changed at all!”

Changkyun’s eyes are a little wider now, his head’s tilted into an expression more familiar, so Kihyun keeps going.

“WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO GODDAM HUNGRY? Who cares about my boyfriend’s birthday, I’m going to suck some random taxi driver dry, no big deal.” Kihyun roars sarcastically. “Nevermind he spent all day yesterday shopping for his own goddam birthday party, I’m a slave to my stomach! I’m Im Changkyun and I have the brain of a two year old! I’m Im Changkyun and all I do is eat! I’m Im Changkyun and I never wear matching fucking socks or wash my own dishes and I wash my face with shampoo!”

Changkyun’s just a meter away now, lips pursed; it looks scarier now that his pupils are black and veins a glowing scarlet, but Kihyun’s fucking pissed.

“What the hell do you have to say for yourself?!” Kihyun accuses.

Changkyun whimpers.

“That’s real fucking great, you can’t talk anymore? Frankly speaking I can’t say this is any worse than how you usually communicate.” Kihyun sighs.

“Fuck off.” Changkyun mutters, voice hoarse.

“Hands where- where we can see them?”

“Oh great, you here to celebrate my birthday too?” Kihyun drones eying the four officers and ambulance that just drove up. His adrenaline’s too spiked for any brain to mouth filter to work, or for any brain to work in general, so he rolls his eyes and throws his parka over Changkyun since the sun’s starting to make him whine.

“Hands-”

“I AM THE VICTIM HERE!” Kihyun shrieks. “And you, with the fucking bat, don’t even think about it! If anyone’s beating this asshole up it’s me!”

___

Kihyun thought it was just the sun shitting cancer rays or whatever, but Changkyun’s a lot more timid after he gets examined, registered, and discharged.

“I almost killed someone.” Changkyun whispers, during the 42nd hour of Kihyun’s I Refuse To Sleep Until Changkyun Says What’s Wrong With Him strike. “And I didn’t even care? I don’t remember thinking at all, I just remembering smelling so much, seeing so much, and it’s still so much. I never noticed before but if you walked through my room I could probably smell the path you took just standing at the door. It’s so much to deal with all the time. I feel like I’m not in control anymore.”

“Most newborns do kill someone.” Kihyun notes. “But you didn’t. That makes you at least, what, 70% percentile? A significant improvement from your uni grades.”

“Shut up.”

“And if you start feeling out of control, I’ll just nag you some more.” Kihyun finishes, rolling over so Changkyun’s cuddled under him. “Trust me, I have a lot more complaining where that came from.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Changkyun wrinkles his nose, and it’s been so long since his face has made any sort of expression that Kihyun can’t help but pinch it, laughing when Changkyun’s forehead curls in response.

Kihyun sleeps for the next eighteen hours, but after that he manages to drag Changkyun out after sunset, and they find out his stomach is still a black hole—both literally, and figuratively for Kihyun’s wallet. Changkyun had pouted at the garlic crusted pork skewers, but had let Kihyun drag him off (rip pre-Minhyuk Changkyun, the one true love of Kihyun’s life).

His parents start to warm up to Kihyun when they find out he can get their son to leave the house, though Changkyun’s father was never really the problem. Changkyun had always been more of a mama’s boy, and as a result most of the family dinners Changkyun insists Kihyun attend end up being thinly veiled inquisitions into his sanity. He thinks auntie might like him more now, but it turns out to be a formality.

“Excuse me?” Kihyun chokes on the tea he’s been served, a combination of being-at-Changkyun’s-house-without-Changkyun-to-save-me nerves and genuine shock. “You want me to… scream?”

“No, honey, nobody wants to hear that.” Auntie corrects. “I want you to scold Changkyun, and then we’ll record it.”

“Um, I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that.” Kihyun scratches his head. “I don’t… is there-”

“Darling.” Auntie seethes, expression so cold Kihyun feels like his torso’s been filleted with her gaze. “That was not a request. My husband’s birthday is next week and we haven’t had, a, single, family, dinner, alone.” She continues approaching him with impractically long nails. “So if my son says that your nagging is the only thing that makes him human enough for a birthday dinner, then we are going to record your nagging and my husband’s going to get a birthday dinner. Is that understood?”

“Don’t you ever brush your hair?! Have you really never done the dishes?! You’re twenty goddam years old! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Drones on in the background, from a voice note on Auntie’s phone, as Kihyun buries his face into his hands and tries to seduce the unnecessarily posh carpet to swallow him whole.

“We’ll play this at any sign of you losing control.” Auntie explains, ending the voice note early.

Small miracles.

There is a God.

“We can bring earphones too, so it won’t draw attention.” She continues. “So? What do you say? Your father’s birthday is only once a year you know.”

“I guess so.” Changkyun nods sheepishly. “Why can’t Kihyun just come with us though?”

“I’m going to be so busy oh boy, wow, they need to invent a new word for really busy because I’m going to be so that saying I’m busy is going to be a lie.” Kihyun blurts. “In fact, I’m so be so busy I may not even be human anymore. I may spontaneously turn into an aloe plant and-”

“But I can call you right? If anything happens?” Changkyun asks.

“Of course.” Kihyun nods, stiffening when a cold front comes in. “But I absolutely cannot come. Nope. Unless you want an aloe plant crashing-”

Auntie does her version of warming up to him after the birthday dinner goes well, by not following them around the house whenever he’s over anymore. It’s a weight off his shoulder that he didn’t even notice, and Changkyun, reasonably so, is a lot more free spirited when his mother isn’t in the room. Not that they’re doing anything promiscuous, but rather than free spirited… dumb?

Kihyun doesn’t remember the specific joke Changkyun had attempted to crack, because it really was that useless, but Kihyun remembers laughing at the ridiculous lopsided smile on Changkyun’s face so hard his head hit the frying pan and sent all the rice they were stir frying into the fruit basket on the counter. Kihyun kept laughing even after Changkyun calmed down enough to rinse out the basket before his mother noticed, gasps finally dying down when Changkyun offered him a glass of water.

“You haven’t laughed like that in a while.” Changkyun teases, probably expecting Kihyun to kick him.

Expectations are no fun.

“You haven’t made me laugh like that in a while.” Kihyun retorts, not even trying to keep the smile off his face, and bursts out laughing again at the shocked look on Changkyun’s face.

___

They make up on Thursday because Changkyun found a garlic clove plush on the Internet and got Amazon to ship it in two days and now Kihyun’s holding it and unable to be angry.

“And I promise not to even look at garlic bread anymore or even someone else eating garlic bread I promise if Minhyuk tries to eat garlic bread I’ll scream and throw water on him and frankly I’d be up for that anyway except I’d need to brief Jooheon beforehand so he can run interference if this turns into a food fight and-”

Oh right, he was still apologising.

“Once a week.” Kihyun decides.

“Hyungwon I could take down he looks like-what?”

“I’ll drive you to Noir ER once a week.” Kihyun decides.

Naturally, the next day he comes home and Changkyun’s eating garlic bread.

Not actually garlic bread, mind you, but what looks like 20 cloves of garlic between two pieces of shitty white bread.

Fucking-

“But Kihyun.” Changkyun sputters, throat closing up. “Garlic bread though.”

As he watches Changkyun’s face turn blue for a little longer on the way to the car, Kihyun thinks that he’s not necessarily _into_ it but it’s also not _not into_ it either.

If he’d date him human, vampire, or alien, they’re probably stuck like this. For a while at least.


End file.
